Si je mourrais demain ?
by AUDAMNEDUNLOUP
Summary: Cette question avait pris beaucoup trop d'importance dans la tête du jeune Stilinski . Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, ses pas le menèrent donc au sanctuaire du terrible Loup Alpha .


**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Je suis Marion ( donc un des auteurs du compte) . Je vous présente ici un de mes one shot sur mon couple préféré ( Ils ne m'appartiennent pas au passage) avec l'espoir qu'elle vous plaise .  
Bises .**

* * *

**N**ous avons tous une petite note de musique au fond de notre âme qui nous empêche de succomber aux douleurs des aléas de la vie . Nous avons tous un souffle réconfortant dans la pénombre de la nuit . Nous avons quelqu'un sur qui compter et ceci à chaque pas , que ce pas soit mal assuré, confiant, animal . Une personne veille toujours nos arrières et ceci qu'importent les dangers .

Stiles Stilinkski n'est pas vraiment un jeune très grand ni très fort . Il est plutôt malin mais tout de même un peu trop maladroit . Hyperactif de naissance, il passe le quart de son temps à tenter de calmer ses paroles incohérentes . Un gardien terrestre le protégeant des blessures ...? Il voulait y croire de tout cœur c'est ainsi alors que la pluie battait sur les troncs abimés de la propriété des Hale que le jeune homme souffla le nom du terrifiant et grand loup noir .  
Les pas de l'homme se rapprochant il ouvrit les lèvres et d'une voix rauque se laissa déballer un speech qu'il avait soigneusement appris lors de ses pas vers les lieux...

"Si je meurs demain matin qu'est- ce que tu ferras . Explique-moiexactement ce que tu ferrais si j'ouvre plus les yeux . Décrit moi ce que tu vas ressentir lorsque je serrais du coté des morts . Moi je sais ce que je ferrais si j'apprenais que tu avais perdu la vie . Alors, je t'écoute . Qu'est-ce que tu ferras ?"

Le vent glissant sur un nid de feuilles créa un son étrange mais ampli de douceur qui rendit la scène mélodrame . Pourtant aucun des deux hommes présents n'y porta attention et le plus jeune se racla la gorge dans le but de reposer sa question . Il avait besoin de savoir, interroger .Ce besoin de savoir si comme son cœur l'avait décidé c'était le jeune Alpha qui était son gardien, celui qui tiendrait assez à lui pour mourir après que son souffle se soit éteint . Il avait ce besoin de savoir si un jour il venait à perdre la vie, le loup hurlerait à la mort . Juste savoir, pour se sentir un peu moins seul . Poussant un soupir, l'hyperactif vit les émeraudes le détailler lui et son esprit fou . Qu'allait-il en suivre de cet échange ? Un coup de griffe à sa gorge ? Il le méritait amplement sur le coup , ce n'était pas une façon de rendre visite à quelqu'un .

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger . Je vais y aller, un peu plus loin . Genre chez moi c'est bien loin . Je vais...et c'est tout ."

Lâche, il voulait savoir alors pourquoi partir . Ses pieds ne détachant pas le lieu où il s'était planté plus tôt il vit la paume dur du loup s'imposer sur son avant-bras ..

« Il pleut, tu vas tomber malade et tout le monde va dire que c'est de ma faute . Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'emmerde alors viens »

Stiles n'eut le temps de répondre quelque chose que Derek le dressa pour le coller contre son torse humidifié par les gouttes glacées . Ce geste fit accélérer les battements du cœur du cadet qui s'autorisa tout de même à clore ses paupières . L'alpha ne le laissa pas une fois atteindre le sol, attendant uniquement qu'il soit entre les murs de sa vieille salle de bain pourri par le temps .

" Tu ne m'as pas répondu Derek ...

- Il faut que tu te sèches, parce qu'un humain mouillé ça pue au bout d'un certain moment et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec l'odeur sous le nez .

- On s'en fout je mettrais du parfum, maintenant réponds moi s'il te plaît . "

La voix du garçon perdait peu à peu de son intensité alors qu'il tentait de décrocher une réponse du loup..

« S'il te plaît, juste une réponse .

- Mes vêtements seront un peu larges pour toi, mais bon puisque tu n'as pas vraiment un don pour la mode c'est à peine si on le remarquera .

- Je veux que tu me répondes ! Les sourcils du jeune homme s'étaient froncés, il souhaitait vraiment avoir une réponse mais le loup tournait beaucoup trop autour du pot .

- Tu veux choper la crève et vraiment mourir là .!

- SI c'est la seule façon qui existe pour que tu me répondes alors peut-être bien que oui !

Cette fois-ci Derek ne put trouver réparti au plus jeune, déglutinant avec difficulté il fit un demi-tour sec et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière . Ce fichu gamin avait le don de l'emmerder avec vraiment tout et n'importe quoi . Franchement qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu pour tomber sur ce gosse qui parle, qui questionne toujours beaucoup trop .  
Depuis quand on demande à quelqu'un comment il allait réagir si on mourrait ? Personne ! Croisant des bras pour se donner un air sévère, l'Alpha siffla entre ses dents et laissa Stiles passer les portes de sa chambre..

" Tu me réponds .

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? C'est complètement débile Stilinkski .

- Je m'en contre fiche, je veux juste une réponse .

Stiles avait retiré tous ses vêtements sauf son boxer et une serviette épaisse était posée sur ses épaules . Ce n'est pas parce qu'il posait la question, qu'il souhaitait vraiment mourir demain matin .

- Stilinkski pourquoi tu me le demandes à moi ... ?

- Je pense que tu es mon gardien . Celui-ci me protégera toute ma vie ! Mais il m'en faut confirmation . Alors je veux savoir si ça te ferais un truc ou pas que je meurs ...

- Scott et toute la meute vont pleurnicher alors ouais ça me ferait un truc, un gros manque de boulot de leur part .

- Juste ça ... ?

- Tu voulais une réponse alors voilà . "

Stiles fit un pas en arrière et passa ses doigts nerveusement dans ses cheveux courts . Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réponse, mais ça blessait tout de même . Alors comme à chaque fois où il était blessé il se mit à rire . Un rire lourd et cassé de petits sanglots .

" - Ne pleure pas, tu vas pas mourir Stiles .

Le fils du shérif continuait de rire entre deux sanglots, plongeant ses prunelles noyaient de larmes dans ceux du loup .

- Non je ne vais pas mourir, ou peut-être que si . On en sait rien maisje...attend ça fait un peu mal hein . Alors attend je...souffle . Tu...Tu sais quoi Derek . Moi je vais te décrire ce que je vais ressentir quand tu vas mourir . Je vais t'expliquer moi ce que je vais vivre comme calvaire...Au début j'y croirais pas et je détesterais toutes les personnes qui me contrediront sur le fait que tu sois toujours en vie .Je...je passerais tout le temps devant chez toi avec l'espoir que tu me choppes et que tu me balances contre un arbre à cause du fait que je te saoul . Je... Je mettrais plus que des gros pulls pour cacher ma maigreur . Parce que je mangerai plus . Tu sais pourquoi . Je vais te le dire moi . Parce que ça fera mal d'avaler alors que toi tu es je ne sais combien pieds sous terre . Je te détesterais après, parce que tu n'es pas immortel et que tu'n'es pas si fort que tu m'as laissé croire . Oh je te haïrais de m'avoir abandonné sans le vouloir . Parce que pour moi Derek tu es plus qu'un alpha . Tu es plus qu'un mec mystérieux . Tu es plus que mon cousin Miguel . Oh Derek je...je crois que je me donnerais la mort pour te rejoindre et rejoindre maman . Enfaite non je ferrais pas ça, parce que mon petit papa il a besoin de moi . Je...je ferrais semblant que tout va bien avec le temps et je...je passerais sur ta tombe, je pleurerais toutes les larmes de mon corps . Je mourrais avec toi parce que quand on aime . Quand on est le gardien de l'autre, beh pour rien au monde on continue de vivre sans les battements de l'autre ... "

Après cette longue tirade Stiles souffla et essuya définitivement ses larmes . Il l'avait dit lui, il avait su et il avait dit . Maintenant, il pouvait quitter les lieux et surement ne plus revenir pour que le loup ne lui fracasse pas la tête .

-Moi ... Moi je me tuerais si tu venais à mourir demain matin . Moi je me passerais une corde autour du cou, je me tirerais une balle dans la tête, dans le cœur . Parce que si tu venais mourir c'est que je t'aurais mal protégé . Et ça jamais je ne pourrais vivre avec . Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec le fait d'avoir laissé l'être le plus cher à mon cœur mourir entre mes doigts..

L'alpha l'avait soufflé, en toute sincérité . Il l'avait dévoilé . Il lui avait dit la vérité . Ce jeune homme ne méritait pas de souffrir autant qu'il le faisait souffrir en cet instant .  
Stiles était trop bon pour qu'il ne l'aime pas, qu'il ne le protège pas . Pour qu'il ne souffre pas après que son cœur est franchi la frontière des non-retours ...

- Tu aurais mal ?

- Mal ne suffit pas pour décrire ce que je ressentirais Stiles .

Les deux hommes dirigèrent leurs doigts vers un même point, les liants d'une promesse silencieuse . Il ne fallait pas beaucoup pour savoir que chacun venait de trouver son gardien .

**FIN**

**_PS : Voici la vidéo qui est liée à ce one shot : _**Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski | The Wolf .  
_( Le compte hébergeant cette video se nomme : AUDAMNEDUNLOUP ) _

* * *

**Marion . Donnez - moi votre avis de super lecteurs !**


End file.
